Marishka's question
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Part gift for Darkangelraven* Marishka asks Raven a very interesting question while they were in the Nevermore.


Me: A gift to Darkangelraven who is leaving me. T.T I only own Marishka! Happy reading!

* * *

"Raven." She turned to see the other sorceress standing a few steps across from her on the levitating rock. A girl in silver and purple jewelry and a black and purple jagged dress with a trailing cape that danced in the non-existent wind.

"Marishka, what are you doing in the Nevermore?" Marishka smiled lightly.

"As to how I got here, everyone who understands the teachings of Asarzath would know how to access the Nevermore both in their mind and in the minds of others." Raven frowned. She never truly understood the other sorceress. She was as mysterious as she was. Raven only knew that Marishka was the daughter of a magician and a witch and that her powers were like hers; the only difference being that she can manipulate the four elements, whereas Raven could not.

"Right, so why are you here?" Marishka shrugged coolly.

"I merely wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"You..." Marishka turned from her and gazed off into the blank void around them. Raven frowned.

"Surely you sense the power, the ancient power that is slowly stirring within the void."

"Your point?" Marishka turned to Raven, her dark eyes blazing.

"You think that you are alone in this world, that you burdened like no other being his daughter, but you are wrong."

"Oh, and I suppose you know how I feel?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I do."

"Really?" Raven didn't know what to think of Marishka, but she all she knew was that she wasn't a fan her and she wasn't a fan of Raven either. The pair had disliked one another since the day they first met.

"My father, like yours is nothing but a tyrant. Yes, your father is the embodiment of evil, but my father follows the path of Chaos." Marishka began to levitate as she spoke.

"A path that many follow, but few survive." Her eyes glowed and her spirit form, a large dragon with a serpentine body and large black wings formed around her lite body.

"When my gifts, my magic manifested itself, he exploited it. Using me, as means to achieve his desire and his thirst for power. So yes, I do know how you feel." Her spirit form gave a roar and disappeared, allowing Marishka gently to float down and she glared at Raven.

"I know how it feels. To your own blood treat you like dirt, to use you and then toss you aside. You and I aren't that different. Our powers are similar and we both were born to fathers who didn't give a damn about us."

"You're wrong." She growled and Marishka frowned.

"How?"

"I have my friends. You and I may be similar, I'll admit that, but I have my friends behind me and you are all alone. When that power; that being rises and threatens earth, I'll be ready and waiting. And I wouldn't be alone, I will always have my friends behind me. I promise that." Marishka smirked.

"And when you do face it, I'll be waiting as well." When Rae gave her a questioning look, the other sorceress chuckled lightly.

"I may not like you, but I will admit that you are powerful, and if I can, I will aid you."

"So what will you do if it is your father that is stirring." A smile, soft and kind twisted Marishka's lips.

"I will face him, just as you faced Trigon. I suppose I could follow your example, Raven. Besides," Marishka winked.

"Perhaps I can conquer my father as well as my own personal demons." Raven grunted.

"Well, tell me how you do the next time we meet, Marishka." Raven turned and started to walk away.

"I do have one final question for you, Raven."

"What?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Will you truly fight to defend your friends, even if it means losing your life? Are they that important to you, or is something more that is driving you to want to protect them?" Raven stopped. She turned to Marishka with a dull look on her face.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A honest question." Was her reply. Raven scowled. Marishka lightly chuckled.

"Think upon that, and when you have your answer, seek me out." Marishka stepped to the edge of the rock and gave one last sly smile, a smile that Raven really hated.

"So long, Raven. Until we meet again." She hopped backwards off the rock and reverted to her spirit form and flew off, disappearing into the darkness. Raven watched her leave with a scowl on her face.

"Crazy sorceress..." She murmured to herself as she walked in the opposite direction that Marishka had gone.


End file.
